dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Diego!
Meet Diego is the 2nd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego (debut) *Baby Jaguar (debut) *Rocket Star (debut) *Baby Bear (debut) *Jaguar Family (debut) Summary Dora introduces her cousin, Diego, to the viewers for the very first time. For the first mission, Dora and Diego must rescue a baby jaguar from a waterfall. Recap Dora and Boots visit an animal rescue center. It was a place where people rescue animals that got hurt, sick or lost and help them feel better. Suddenly, a growling sound was heard. Dora saw that Baby Bear is about to fall out of the tree. Baby Bear got scared but then Diego swings on a vine. The branch breaks which caused Dora and Boots to gasp. But then, Diego catches Baby Bear which caused Dora and Boots to cheer. Boots wanted to know who saved Baby Bear. Dora explained that it was her cousin Diego. Dora also explained that her cousin Diego helps his parents run the animal rescue center. Diego not only can rescue animals, he can also mimic the animal's sound. Boots thought that was cool and that he wanted to meet Diego. Dora introduced Diego to her best friend Boots. Boots wondered if Baby Bear was OK. Diego said that Baby Bear was still scared and upset. He was trying to calm down Baby Bear by growling softly. Dora, Boots and Diego calmed down Baby Bear by going "rarr, rarr, rarr". In no time, Baby Bear smiled, and Diego puts him down. Boots pats Baby Bear's head. Then, he walks away growling happily. All of a sudden, Dora, Boots and Diego heard a "meow meow" sound. It was kind of cat. Diego said that it was a jaguar. Diego realized that it sounded like a baby jaguar. Diego looks at a special animal computer called a Field Journal which has lots of different animals and what they look like, what they eat, where they live and what they do. When Diego found the baby jaguar using a touch screen pen, he noticed that the baby jaguar was standing on a rock on the edge of a waterfall. Dora, Boots and Diego have to get to the waterfall to help the baby jaguar. But they did not know where the waterfall is. They ask Map and before he can tell them how to get to the waterfall, he asks the viewer if they can spot the baby jaguar. Map saw him and was at the waterfall. Map said that Dora, Boots and Diego have to go through the rain forest, past the big cave to get to the waterfall and save the baby jaguar. Map mentions that there will be some star catching. Dora, Boots and Diego started making their way to the waterfall. For fun, they moved like monkeys by swinging on the vines. They also moved like birds by flapping their arms and they moved like tapirs by stomping their feet. After moving like animals, Dora, Boots and Diego entered the rain forest. Along the way, there was a zip cord. But they had to find a way to get up to the zip cord. Wind blows some really tall grass to the side. A red ladder appears but the ladder was missing some rungs which are like ladder steps. Dora, Boots and Diego counted how many rungs were missing. They counted in Spanish and found out there were 6 missing rungs. A blue cursor finds 6 rungs and they get put into place. Boots climbed up the ladder first followed by Dora and Diego climbed up the ladder last. After climbing up to the top, the baby jaguar meows for help. Diego calls back telling them they were coming. Dora, Boots and Diego each grabbed a zip line handle and zipped through the rain forest. As they were zipping through the rain forest, a big monkey was sitting on the cord. Diego said that it was a howler monkey and called out to it to warn him. He said "hoo hoo". The howler monkey grabs a vine and swings out of the way. Then Boots noticed that the cord was breaking. Diego thought that if they asked for a snake, it would hold the cord in place. Dora, Boots and Diego called out to a snake by going "hiss hiss". The snake pokes its head out and they called out to it again. The snake saw that the cord was breaking and held it in place. They zipped passed the snake's body. Boots thanked him. After that, stars were heard. Dora, Boots and Diego make it to the other side. Dora, Boots and Diego started catching stars. There was an explorer star who was grey, had red stripes and had rocket jets on the bottom. It was named Rocket Star. Dora, Boots and Diego caught all the stars and put them in the star pocket. Then, Dora and Diego slid down the pole while Boots spins round and round while sliding down the pole. After going through the rain forest, Dora, Boots and Diego moved like animals in the same way. They swung on the vines like monkeys, flapped their arms like birds and stamped their feet like tapirs. Boots hops onto Diego's back. Dora, Boots and Diego make it to a big cave. Boots wanted to know if there were any bears in the cave. Suddenly there was a white bear. While hiding behind the bushes, Diego wanted to make sure that it was really a polar bear. Dora, Boots and Diego figured out by the Field Journal that it was not a real polar bear. An orange tail was seen. It was Swiper the fox dressed as a polar bear. Diego has never stopped Swiper before so Dora and Boots taught him how. They said "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. Swiper runs away. After passing the big cave, Dora, Boots and Diego had to find the waterfall. Boots could not see it because it was too far away. Diego thought they can find the waterfall using the spotting scope which acts like a little telescope. Sure enough, they found the waterfall and they also saw the baby jaguar. Dora, Boots and Diego had to get to the waterfall fast. They used water skis and put on life jackets. Then they realized who was gonna pull them down the river to the waterfall. Diego suggested that they call a dolphin. Dora, Boots and Diego called out to one by saying "click-click". Dora, Boots and Diego called out again by going "click-click, click-click". An amazon river dolphin then comes up to Dora, Boots, and Diego. Diego talks to the dolphin and asks if they will pull them across the river to the waterfall. The amazon river dolphin would be glad to but they need a rope. Dora had some rope in Backpack. After getting the rope, the rope gets stuck, but with the viewer's help, they pulled the rope free. Dora catches the rope and throws it to the amazon river dolphin. Dora, Boots and Diego had to hang on to the rope because the amazon river dolphin is going to swim very fast across the river. And soon, they were water skiing. Diego notices that there is going to be some big waves, which the amazon river dolphin jumps over the waves. Dora, Boots and Diego bounced on and over the waves. After bouncing on the waves, they still had to go faster. Suddenly, Rocket Star shoots out of the star pocket and gives them more boost of speed. After going very fast on the river, when Dora, Boots and Diego got to the waterfall, Baby Jaguar meows angrily again. They saw him being at the edge of the waterfall and he meows angrily again. A wave pushes the baby jaguar over and he hangs on by his itty bitty paws. Diego had an idea. He said he knows some big birds that can help them which are the giant condors. Diego thought that giant condors can fly all the way up to the baby jaguar. Dora, Boots and Diego called out to the giant condors by saying "errr errr". Dora and Boots rode on one giant condor while Diego rides solo on another giant condor. And by working together, the giant condors flew up high. The baby jaguar loses his grip on the rock and starting to fall but the giant condors managed to catch the baby jaguar. Dora, Boots and Diego thanks to the giant condors for catching the baby jaguar and the condors flew away. The baby jaguar meows to tell that he wants his mommy. Dora, Boots and Diego called out by saying: "meow meow" to call Baby Jaguar's family. Diego lets the baby jaguar go reunite with his family. Song *''Move Like The Animals Do'' Places in this episode #Rainforest #Big Cave #Waterfall Trivia *Dora's cousin appears for the first time on this episode and got to meet Dora's friend, Boots. *Diego got to learn how to stop Swiper. *This is the series premiere of "Go, Diego, Go!" *This is the first appearance of Diego and Baby Jaguar. *Benny, Isa, and Tico don't appear in this episode. *Diego tells everyone what his favorite part was. *Footage from this episode was used in Jimmy Kimmel's segments of Unnecessary Censorship: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2eFkTHrpq4 *Kideo made this episode as a personalized adventure, "Dora, Diego and Me!". *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode not even for the first time with Diego, they instead sing Move Like The Animals Do, the Travel Song is not supposed to be sung because Baby Jaguar needs help and they're in a hurry trying to save him, they also wanted to be like the other animals that's why they had to sing Move Like The Animals Do instead. *When Dora uses Backpack, she's not wearing the star pocket, she's wearing her original pockets. *This episode aired on the same date as Caillou's Holiday Movie. *The scene where Dora, Boots and Diego are pulled past the camera by the dolphin is used in the intro. Explorer Star Rocket Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Diego Category:Episodes with Baby Jaguar